The Struggles of Spring Cleaning
by babyvfan
Summary: A massive, stuffed-to-the-brink closet long overdue for a cleaning a stingy, whiny clothes-obsessed Malfoy one very unhappy Potter *fem-drarry, featuring both fem-Harry and fem-Draco*


**This story is dedicated to my good friend, Maia aka oh-my-fancan who requested a fem-drarry story for her birthday. It was interesting have fem-Harry and fem-Draco together in one story. And it was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **The Struggles of Spring Cleaning**

It was a perfect Saturday morning. The sun was golden-bright and shining, the sky was a clear blue with not a cloud in sight, and from the distance the sounds of birds chirping happily could be heard-

" _YOU ARE A SICK, SICK SADIST!_ "

Of course, the sounds of the birds' happy chirping were easily overshadowed by the ear-killing, head-splitting shriek.

The answering response to the allegation was a simple but well-effective (and deserved) double dosage of bright, bright emerald-green eyes rolling in annoyance.

" _A sick, twisted, cruel sadist with a dead, cold heart!_ "

Just the thing every girl wished to hear at the weep, early hours of the morning. "You always say such the sweetest things, Nisa."

Piercing, dove-gray eyes flashed angrily at her, clearly un-amused by sarcasm. With a scoff, the owner to those eyes that could be harsh as ice or gentle as a stream (depending on her mood) dismissed her with a flip of her platinum, white-blonde hair and turned her nose the other direction, crossing her arms against her chest. "Sure, Potter, mock the girl you claim to love. Laugh at my expense. My woes are clearly your source of entertainment."

Aria groaned, massaging her temples, feeling a migraine that was seconds away from erupting. Caused by the one and only Draconisa 'Nisa' Malfoy.

It was no secret that Nisa was a drama queen. It was a fact Aria quickly caught onto during the full year Nisa visited the Starbucks she worked at, watching Aria like a hawk with her nose scrunched-up as she fixed up her usual frappunico and blueberry muffin combo, always making a point to wipe the mouth-lid before she drank it, as if she feared someone was out to poison her. And always requesting that Aria be the one to handle her order, never minding the fact there would be three other persons working behind the counter or that she was on storage duty in the back. During the two years they've been together as a couple after Nisa stormed up to her as she was closing up and demanded not only to give Aria a ride home, but to also see her seven 'o' clock on the dot tomorrow night at her favorite restaurant.

Sometimes Nisa's dramatic tendencies were actually amusing, endearing even. But most times they were a pain in the ass that always brought on headaches and the deep need for coffee.

Or liquor if Aria felt like her head was about to explode.

Today was one of those days. At first Nisa was pleasantly surprised, happy even, to see her girlfriend standing outside her impressive penthouse suite. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she noticed the sheepish but unapologetic smile on Aria's face, and then widened in fear when she noticed the big empty boxes she had with her.

"Wh-what are those for?" Nisa asked, voice tight, as Aria kicked the boxes inside before letting herself in.

"Those are boxes." Aria calmly answered.

"I can see that, Potter. I didn't ask what they are. I asked what are they _for_."

Aria already knew the vicious drama queen was going to be unleashed before she coughed up the answer, bracing herself. "They are for the clothes we're either gonna put away in storage or give away." At the blank look in Nisa's eyes, she took in a deep breath and delivered the final blow. "For spring-cleaning."

"Over my dead body!" Nisa snapped.

Close to an hour later, Nisa was still glaring at her like she was a heartless criminal and the empty boxes lying at her feet were her instruments of torture.

"Nisa," Aria tried to make her voice as light as it could be. "Keep in mind that your dear girlfriend out of the goodness of her heart is here on a Saturday, quite early may I add, to help you out when there are a number of other things she could do. Like, oh I don't know, sleeping."

Nisa shot her a look that could have been a full-grown man piss in his pants. "Don't you dare patronize me, Potter! I'm not a child."

 _Sure acting like one._ Aria bit her lip to keep the thought from being voiced out.

The way Nisa's glare darkened, it was like she could hear her thoughts. "I am perfectly capable of cleaning out my own closet, thank you very much."

"Not according to your mother who thinks you're long overdue for a spring cleaning," Aria said. "Or Parkinson who texted me, terrified that your closet was going to collapse on her like an avalanche."

"Traitors," Nisa muttered under her breath.

Aria fought the urge to roll her eyes again. She glanced over at the window, where the morning sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky. The perfect spring day. Then glanced over at her girlfriend who wasted nearly an hour of that nice day arguing.

"Nisa, look. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can kick back and relax."

Nisa was on the verge on rolling her eyes until they widened halfway through, an idea stuck. Annoyance was wiped off her face as a smile curved her mouth.

"Or…" Nisa leaned forward on the couch, reaching out to hook her fingers onto the belt loops of Aria's jeans, reeling her in. She gave Aria her favorite smile, soft and sly as a cat. "We could forget about spring cleaning and do this." She captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss that caused that all too familiar warmth to fire through Aria's veins.

 _Damn her_ , Aria thought, melting against her willpower.

She doesn't play fair. Smiling, Nisa slipped her tongue into Aria's mouth, brushing it against her own.

She really doesn't play fair. Aria was pulled onto her lap, straddling Nisa, as the blonde devil nibbled away at the tender spot on her neck, her hands slipping underneath Aria's purple STAR WARS t-shirt and stroking her bare skin.

Aria's willpower was crumbling into mush with every touch and kiss.

"Still interested in cleaning?" Nisa murmured against her skin. "If so, I can think of a number of things that could use some real tidying up."

If her point wasn't clear enough, the hand was stroking Aria's bare skin slid up to her chest, fingers toying with her bra-clad nipple that hardened underneath Nisa's touch.

Dear God, she really _really_ didn't play fair. Lying so sultry underneath her, blonde hair mussed from their snogging session, lips red and bare, eyes mischievous and bedroom-inviting, the tie to her short night-robe falling apart and revealing the even shorter dusty-blue nightgown underneath. Aria was so tempted to take Nisa up on her offer, to forget the cleaning and continue where they left off, but…

With all the strength she had, Aria straightened herself up and pulled away from Nisa. "After we get your closet organized."

At the words, the sly seductress vanished and the drama queen returned. Nisa let out a long, suffering groan and slumped against the couch.

"Okay, look, how about we make a deal," Aria proposed. "We get this done and I'll treat you to a large Java Chip frappunico."

Nisa stared at her, left brow arched.

"Okay, fine, I'll treat you to lunch."

The arched brow went higher.

"Fine, I'll personally accompany you on your next shopping spree."

The brow went higher, accompanied by the slow scan Nisa did on her, taking in the faded but well-loved purple STAR WARS t-shirt, the red plaid shirt tied around her waist, her dark-denim jeans, and ratty black sneakers.

"Fine," Aria groaned. "I'll be your little fashion doll and won't make a fuss over the clothes you decide to get for me. As long as they're not too pricey. Or tight. Or girly."

"Deal." Nisa grinned, leaping from the couch, renewed with energy.

The look on Aria's face must have been dreadful because Nisa's was too delightful as she dropped a kiss on her lips, saying "Cheer up, Potter. You get to clean, I get to shop. With a new doll to dress up."

Why did Aria somehow feel like she'd just been played? She couldn't shake the feeling, but decided to save that for another day, grabbing one of the boxes and following her girlfriend upstairs. When Aria nearly turned down the left to Nisa's bedroom, she was pulled back by her braid.

"What the…" She shook Nisa's hand off. "What the hell? We're here to clean out your closet, which involves going to your room."

"Um, not exactly." Nisa said.

Aria's brows rose. "What do you mean?"

"In the room, there's a fraction of closet space devoted to clothes I plan on wearing every two weeks." Nisa linked her arm through Aria's and led her down the hall, to the opposite direction. Down to a room that was usually locked whenever Aria stayed over. "This is my full closet."

Full closet? Nisa only smiled at her, as if to say _You've been warned_. She turned the knob, pushing the door open.

The box dropped from Aria's hands, just as her mouth dropped wide open.

 _Holy…_

Clothes.

 _Mother…_

So many clothes.

 _Fucker…._

Too too many clothes.

What she was seeing...was the result of a daddy's girl who's never been denied anything, with unlimited credit cards at her disposal that went spent regularly on huge shopping sprees, and still wasn't used to living without a maid.

Sunlight poured in from the wide, glass windows that were posted on the upper walls. Below the windows were wide, in-the-wall closets that stretched from wall to wall with shiny clear-glass exterior for doors. Tall, multi-shelved dressers stamped in between three glass closet doors, with five lined up in front of them. The room was almost the double the size of a master bedroom, and every inch of it was taken over by clothes. Clothes spilling from the dressers, as if they were hit by a tornado, pouring from the closet like upchunk vomit, carelessly flung and piled up onto the lounge chairs like trash. Tops, dresses, jeans and shorts and pants, skirts and dresses, shoes, pursues loose hangers. All scattered over the room. So many clothes that the mess nearly reached their knees, looking like some kind of fabric ocean.

Once Aria managed to pull back up her slacked jaw and find her voice, she stammered, "Never _ever_ are you to call me a slob!" A quick glance at the clutter, and her body broke into a shudder. "Never again."

Nisa rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Potter. It's only a little…small mess." She made a point to look away, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Sure," Aria nodded. "And World War II was just a small misunderstanding."

Nisa cut her with a glare.

Aria scanned over the mess, heavy fumes of Dior perfume Nisa bathed herself in brushing against her nose. She supposed, despite the clutter of clothes, this place actually looked nice on a good day. Like a store. "And I thought Kim Kardashian was a clothes' manic."

"Don't you dare compare me to that prostitute, Potter."

"If the shopping habits fit, Malfoy."

Nisa rolled her eyes, scoffing. Aria took a small, brave step into the clothes' pit.

They were going to need more than a box to get organized. They would need the entire storage unit.

"Okay," she said. "The best way for us to get organized is to do a little unhaul," _More like a lot._ "Whatever doesn't fit, haven't been wore more than once, or that you don't like, we toss out into the hallway and pack it up later for Goodwill."

" _Goodwill?!_ " Nisa's eyebrows flew up to her hairline.

"Yes, Nisa, Goodwill. The place where good, generous people donate their old things."

Nisa staggered against the doorframe, hand gripping her chest as if she were about to have a heart attack.

Leaving her melodramatic girlfriend out to compose herself, Aria stepped more into the room, cautious of the sparkly skirts and beaded shoes underneath her feet. Since any task was more tolerable with music, she pulled out her phone and went straight to her Spotify app. Setting the volume on high, she picked the top 100 playlist Nisa loved, and set the phone on top of the dresser.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_  
 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_  
 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_  
 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_  
 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_  
 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_  
 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_  
 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead_  
 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

Aria bobbed her head to the music, her swaying to the beat, humming the lyrics. She turned back to Nisa, waiting for her to join in. Her smile faltered when she saw Nisa was still out there, pouting like a child refusing to clean their room. The shopping proposal may have been enough to get her butt off the couch, but Aria was going to need something good to get Nisa cleaning.

Something like…"Alright, I'm adding a reward bonus to our deal. For every five items you toss out to donate, you get a minute to do whatever you want with me."

Interest sparked in Nisa's eyes. "One item for five minutes."

"Three for two minutes."

"Two items for two minutes," Nisa proposed. "And the promise that I won't complain. That much."

"Deal."

Nisa grinned as if she held the winning lottery ticket and sashayed her way in. Rolling her eyes, Aria planted a swat against her arse when Nisa passed by her, laughing at the yelp and playful glare that was aimed at her.

Nisa covered the right while Aria handled the left. It was a slow, grueling process of making a clear path where there was so much in the way, made even harder with Nisa being too picky with her clothes, refusing to part with them. Even if they were things she forgot that she even owed. In the following two hours, the walls shook from the following screams:

"Wait, we are keeping that."

"On second thought, I don't want that."

"Put that back, Potter!"

 _Another trope to add to the list_ , Aria thought. Nisa Malfoy: drama queen, shopaholic, and clothes-hoarder.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aria blinked and looked over at the dress she picked up from the floor. A crumpled, blood-orange colored, one-strap dress that was smooth as silk with beaded detail around the strap and waist. "Tossing it out?"

"You are most certainly not! That was the dress I wore to my aunt Andy's vow renewal."

"And spent four hours complaining to me that the color does nothing for your complexion and that the material made you itch."

"Still, sentimental value. Have a heart, Potter."

Muttering under her breath, Aria found a hanger and placed it inside the closet, and then turned her attention to a strappy, sparkly silver dress. She held it up for Nisa to see. "Is there a sweet sentimental story behind this one?"

"You mean other then sweet, sentimental wish I have of stuffing leggings inside my girlfriend's mouth." Nisa smiled sweetly at the glare Aria tossed her, inspecting the dress and then dismissing it with a wave. "It's last season anyway. Besides, I have a dozen more that are better."

Of course she did.

The next thing Aria was ready to toss out was a black pleated mini skirt after spotting twenty more around the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Nisa marched over and snatched the skirt out of her hand.

"Nisa, you have twenty more than are just like it."

"Well, this is my favorite one out of the twenty."

The migraine that threatened to surface earlier bashed against her skull, nearly splitting it in half. Aria regretted her decision of not stopping for coffee first before she came here.

She dug out a pair of high-heeled, fire-red boots that went past the knee, stubbed with golden spikes. She arched a brow at the them, then looked over at Nisa. "Do I even want to know the story behind this one."

"Drunk off my arse with vodka, unlimited black American Express card, and a small shoe shop on my way home. Saleswoman said they were one of the kind, fifty percent off." Nisa broke into a shudder. "I regretted it, along with the hangover, when I came to the next morning."

She took the boots from Aria's hands and tossed them out without a second thought.

"Yes, Nisa, I'm sure somewhere, out there there's a person in a great need of kinky red boots."

"You have no say in the matter, Little Ms. Converses."

Aria decided to let the comment go and continued working. She stumbled across all types of shoes: strappy, sparkly, thick-heeled, pencil-heeled, kitten-heeled, really high-heeled in almost every color of the rainbow. Every single one Nisa insisted on keeping. Boots from ankle-length to thigh-high, leather and suede, dozens of uggs from black to lavender. Tops, blouses, camis, sweaters in every and similar design, in almost every color.

"I'm curious, Nisa," Aria said. "When you go shopping, do you just walk to the salesgirl and say I'll have this top in every color you got?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nisa snapped. "I do that online."

Of course she did.

Aria saw a short, scooped-neck, long-sleeved dress with a low neckline that was in white, hot-pink, blue, yellow, lime-green, red, and black piled on top of a dresser. "I think we both know that you'll more likely never to wear one of these again, much less all of them. So what's leaving and what's staying?"

Nisa examined each one, feeling the material, studying each color. "Keep the white. I'll give the pink to Pansy. She's been eyeing it since I bought it. The yellow is really an ugly shade, so get rid of it. Same with the green. Pretty sure I bought it out of a whim. I have a dozen more red dresses that are so much better, so you can get rid of that as well. The blue and black…toss them out."

Thank god. Aria put the white one inside the closet after finding a hanger, folded the pink for Pansy and set it aside, and tossed out the others.

Another hour in and progress was being made, with more clothes being cleared out, most being brought back to the closet, some being tossed out. As she was pushing aside seven jeans that failed to get Nisa's approval for staying, Aria came across a t-shirt that made her grin. A white tee with the words, _BECAUSE WE MATCH_ written in yellow and blue with yellow bat wings underneath.

"I knew you loved _Carry On_." She grinned.

"Baz is bae and snowbaz is life," was all Nisa had to say before she snatched the t-shirt back and stuffed it into her dresser.

Aria didn't even bother hiding her laughter, letting it out loud and proud, even as two t-shirt crumpled-up balls were hurled at her direction.

Gradually, bit by bit, toss and keep, the room was actually starting to look…well, not like a room since it was still messy but at least Aria didn't feel like she was standing in the middle of a natural disaster incident anymore. Nisa, despite her protests and complains, was actually getting into it. Swaying her hips to the music as Spotify switched from Alessia to Ariana, making a pile of clothes and shoes she was keeping, tossing out more and more of the things that didn't pass her approval of keepsakes.

She claimed it was only because certain things held sentimental values, but Aria suspected it had more so to do with the fact the more stuff she tossed out, the more space she'd have for the new ones.

Aria nearly passed over a top, but a second glance brought her attention back to it. A fishnet top with a sheer, attached black cami underneath it. "This is actually pretty cute."

"Take it." Nisa said.

"Seriously?"

"Sure, it'd look much better on you then on me. Besides, it'd definitely be improvement to your wardrobe."

"Hey!"

A smirk curved Nisa's thin pink lips. "I say it with love, darling. As much as you love your graphic tees, the fact remains you're in desperate need to expand your wardrobe."

"Should I try out your method of buying everything on sight?"

Nisa mimicked her, using her hand as a puppet. When she was through with her puppet-show, she checked her watch for the time, a smile spreading across her face.

"Would you look at that? Twelve past noon. I'd say that's our cue for break time."

"We only got through a fraction of your closet, Nisa," Aria said. "And that was just beginning of the unhaul."

"A fraction more than how it was before. Besides we worked hard. I say for every two hours we spend working, we get an hour of rest. A reward for our efforts. Speaking of rewards," Mischief twinkled in her eyes as she went out to count the cast-outs that was banished into the hallway. "The reward bonus you promised me was two items for two minutes doing whatever I wanted with you. And according to my calculations, we have…thirty eight things out there."

It seemed Aria found another motivation behind Nisa's vigorous cleaning. She tried to keep her face neutral as Nisa undid the belt to her night-robe, letting it drop to the floor as she walked over to her, left only in her lacy tiny nightgown. "Thirty-eight stuff? That's impressive, and also quite generous of you."

"Isn't it?"

"Two minutes for two minutes. So, with thirty-eight items that makes…"

"Seventy-six minutes, which translates to…?" Nisa quickly did the math in her head. "An hour and sixteen beautiful minutes."

Aria hummed under her breath as Nisa grinned, closing the distance between them. Warmth flared in her stomach as Nisa pried off her glasses, setting them down on the dresser.

"First…" Nisa practically sang. In a heartbeat, Aria was lifted off her feet and flung onto a lounge chair that was clear of clothes. 'I want you exactly like this." She crawled onto her, straddling her hips.

Aria giggled. Nisa leaned forward and undid her braid, setting her messy, ink-black curls free. It was hard to keep in her moan as Nisa massaged her scalp.

Nisa's hands slide down to her t-shirt, playing with the hem. "As adorable as this tee is, Aria, I think it will much more better on the floor."

In one swipe, she lifted the t-shirt off and flung it aside. She grinned down at the sight of Aria in her white, front-clasp bra, licked her lips hungrily, and dove in to collect her prize, the sounds of heavy kissing and moaning filling the room.


End file.
